


After Party

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Sex, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have a little fun after a Christmas party...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 96
Collections: 18OI Secret Santa Holiday E-card Exchange 2020





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose from YoI 18+ server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rose+from+YoI+18%2B+server).



Viktor was watching Yuuri as he bid adieu to their final guests, wishing them a safe trip back home. He watched the Omega tenderly. Ten years with this man was a blessing that he still couldn’t wrap his head around. How was he so lucky, so blessed to have this man grace his life? His bright gentle smile always tugged at his heartstring, warming him up like the gentle campfires of his youth before adulthood destroyed any shred of innocence the world possessed.

The Alpha sighed ass he watched his Omega close the door. He could see the faint blush spread across his face from the alcohol throughout the night. The Russian chuckled to himself as he made his way over to the sofa, Ugly Christmas Sweater in full display. Although it was gaudy, even for his own tastes, Viktor had to admit that he loved how it hugged Yuuri’s frame. He was smiling softly to himself as he felt Yuuri wrap his arms around his neck. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s warm breath against their Bond Mark on his neck, a shiver ran through his spine as heat pooled in his stomach.

Yuuri Katsuki was an Omega who unintentionally (or intentionally because sometimes Viktor could never figure him out) did things that drove the Alpha wild. This was one of those things. Just resting his head on his shoulder, curled up as he purred softly. It made his inner Alpha glow with pride knowing that his Omega would purr this way for him. Knowing that Yuuri found a home in his arms was something that Viktor would never want to take for granted. He was rubbing his mate’s back tenderly, a tender smile on his face as he felt himself preening over how relaxed Yuuri was in his arms.

“Why do you love me?” Yuuri whispered as he nosed the bond mark on the Alpha’s neck.

Viktor breathed in deeply the Omega’s scent. It was absolutely mouthwatering. Delicate to his senses yet potent in desire. He knew that Yuuri would ask this question when something was bothering him. Why did he love him? Viktor couldn’t even begin to answer that question himself. Yuuri asking him that was at the same level as asking the most intelligent people in the world things like where the boundaries of the universe ended? What happened before the Big Bang? What was dark matter? Why did he love Yuuri so deeply and so fully that it pained him when he would find his Omega swimming in thoughts of self-doubt? He just did. Plain and simple. Viktor just loved him. He loved him from the moment he laid eyes on him in the banquet at Sochi so long ago. He loved him when he flew halfway around the world to be with him. He loved him when he cried. He loved him when he was angry. He loved him through the good and bad. Viktor simply put it, was in love with the Omega. He couldn’t imagine his life without Yuuri in it. He was the gentle warmth that spring brought in. He was the breath Viktor desperately needed to be brought back to life. Yuuri was just Yuuri.

“The same reason why you love me,” Viktor whispered softly as he kissed the top of his head.

Viktor felt Yuuri clutching his sweater, slowly lifting it up. The cool air hit his stomach as Yuuri delicately placed his other hand on bare skin. Viktor felt the air leave his body. Yuuri was just so captivating as he watched his mate carefully. The Alpha placed his hand under his mate’s chin, brown eyes looking at him tenderly. God, Yuuri’s eyes were magnificent. Beautiful eyes that held treasures beyond his wildest dreams. Chocolate brown eyes that reminded him of warm winter nights.

“I want you,” Yuuri’s voice was a whisper.

Slowly, Viktor leaned in, capturing soft lips with his. He loved kissing his mate. He loved kissing this man so much. It was as if their lips molded perfectly together. Their bodies were meant to be together. He loved the way that Yuuri gave a soft little moan into the kiss. The Alpha felt his breath hitch up as he took off Yuuri’s sweater. Creamy beautiful skin under his hands explored the Omega’s body. He placed his hands over Yuuri’s hips, feeling the slight bumps of stretch marks. Viktor couldn’t stop looking at his mate.

He had a sudden desire to just grab him at that moment and take him to their bedroom. He just wanted to ravish the Omega. Desperately he just wanted to show him how much he loved him. How much he meant to him. He wanted Yuuri to know that he was the only person in the world that would ever hold his attention. The only person who would have his heart, body, and soul. Viktor felt the weight of the Omega on him. Yuuri was just breathtaking. It was unfair by just how beautiful this man truly was. He could see how flushed Yuuri was becoming. No longer sure if it was because of him having a little too much wine or if the swirl of pheromones was just too overpowering. The desire of lust clung to the air in desperation. Yuuri smelled so mouth-watering. Again, Viktor attacked his mouth, feeling Yuuri purr in delight as he opened his lips in invitation.

Viktor was digging his fingers on jeans, becoming hyper-aware that he was becoming hotter by the second. Their clothing was too restrictive suddenly as he desperately wanted to take them off. He didn’t care where they would land, so long as he could feel even more of his lovely mate. 

“I want you,” Viktor's voice was husky with desire.

Yuuri looked at him through lidded eyes. His voice quivering with every little pant, “Then take me.”

That’s what he wanted. That was what Yuuri needed. Viktor suddenly lifted the Omega up, feeling him wrap his legs around his waist instinctively. Never once wanting to break away from those delicious lips. So many times he had tasted them. A sweet and tender delicacy that he would never grow tired of.

The Russian Alpha made his way to their room, struggling to open the door as he remained firmly entangled by his lover. There were worse fates than struggling to get in bed with the most beautiful creature in the world. He let out a growl of triumph when he finally managed to open the door, hearing a small giggle bubble from his Omega. It brought so much pride in himself, knowing that he was enjoying his mate just as much as he enjoyed him.

Viktor had broken away from the kiss momentarily as they landed on the bed. Yuuri’s hands worked quickly as he quickly tossed his sweater. Viktor did the same before returning for his treasure. Heated kisses were amazing. But Viktor also loved it when he got to kiss Yuuri slowly. Lazily sprinkle in each precious kiss across a beautiful person. But now was not the time for his actions to be precise and measured. Yuuri wanted him. He needed Viktor to overpower and overwhelm him completely and totally. Viktor was a strong wave from the raging storm and Yuuri the small boat about to be capsized into the depths of love.

Harshly, Viktor’s kisses reached down to Yuuri’s jaw. Yuuri let out a moan as he bared his neck even more for his Alpha. Viktor couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he continued his assault, as Yuuri pressed even closer to him. Viktor needed to have Yuuri as close as he could. He needed Yuuri. He needed him with as much as possible. His mind was spinning as the pheromones punched his face. So much desire hung on the air. He could taste it. He could taste Yuuri’s lust. He felt as if this man were his drug. He needed another hit of this man or his body would collapse.

“I need you,” Yuuri’s voice was throaty with want, “Vitya, please.”

Viktor let out a growl as he felt Yuuri grind his hips against his, begging for some friction. The Alpha was losing his mind. He was losing himself to Yuuri. But it was alright. He didn’t mind losing himself to this wonderful person. He taught him so much about life. He showed him how to love again. He showed him what the meaning of life was. He showed him how to step away from the ice. He showed him that Viktor Nikiforov, the Living Legend of Russia and Figure Skating was a very different man. It was part of him, but it wasn’t fully him. He had lost himself in that persona and Yuuri found him.

The Alpha gazed upon his lover. Body flushed with want as his breathing became heavy. He was absolutely gorgeous. The scent of Yuuri’s slick clung to the back of his throat. All of his lusts, wants, and desires coursed through his body. Viktor desperately wanted to dive into his lover, give him everything that he ever wanted.

Viktor smiled seductively as he delicately unbuttoned Yuuri’s jeans. Pheromones hitting him even harder now. Yuuri smelled delectable. He needed him just as much as Yuuri did. He helped Yuuri wiggle out of his jeans and boxers, seeing his hardened member already springing to life. Viktor could feel his pants tightening as he watched Yuuri’s hand gracefully reach for his swollen cock, red and angry from the neglect. The Alpha’s body shook heavily as he watched the Omega play with himself. He could see the sultry stare Yuuri was giving him. He had a hungry look in him as his eyes raked over the Alpha’s body. Viktor gulped as he locked eyes with Yuuri. He leaned in, kissing that beautiful mouth of his.

Slowly, he felt a tug on his pants. A release of a button. The unzip of his own pants. The comfort of his raging boner no longer being constricted like before. Yuuri had moved away from the kiss, his eyes never leaving Viktor. The Alpha would always keep his promise to his Omega. It was impossible to break it. He wanted to always keep his eyes on him. Never look away. And now, here he was watching as Yuuri crawled back a little. His fingers racking delicately down his stomach. Yuuri’s face rested close to his crotch. Viktor wanted to take off his thong so badly but knew that Yuuri was making a show for him.

The Alpha hitched as he watched Yuuri mouthing his cock through the fabric. Viktor shaking with anticipation as he could breathe in their pheromones. It was a deadly cocktail of horny. Viktor’s eyes widened as he continued watching his Omega husband. The way he mouthed at his erection was absolutely maddening. Viktor was watching breathlessly upon his lover. The faces he made were too much for him.

Viktor felt a wave of relief as Yuuri finally helped remove his thong. His member slapping his stomach proudly as he watched a bead of precum forming at the tip. Immediately, Viktor felt a growl bubble in the back of his throat. Yuuri’s mouth, hot and wet, engulfed his erection. Through sheer instinct, Viktor grabbed at the younger man’s hair from the back, stopping himself from slamming Yuuri’s face to his pubis. His mind flashed with the sudden image of Yuuri choking on his cock. Beautiful brown eyes stained with tears while Yuuri’s face got covered in spit and precum.

Instead, the Alpha just held the back of Yuuri’s head. Encouraging him to take more of his length. A smile on his face once Yuuri had his nose pressed against his stomach. Viktor growled in appreciation over just how nicely his mate’s throat was.

Yuuri gasped as he pulled away, his face completely lewd as Viktor saw how Yuuri was connected from his dick to his lips by a trail of beaded spit mixed with his own juices. The Omega broke the connection before he placed a hand over the Alpha’s chest. He pushed him lightly before he began to straddle him. Yuuri was absolutely breathtaking. He loved just how dominant the young Omega could be. He was unafraid when he found his inner courage and confidence. Didn’t care if what they did was against the traditional roles of their secondaries. All Viktor wanted to see was his mate chase after his own pleasure. Even if it involved the Omega taking charge. He had to admit, however, the view was amazing. Yuuri riding him hard as his thighs clenched painfully as if he were horseback riding was worth it. The sweat pouring from his head made him look as if he had just gotten out of the shower. The shallow breaths that escaped those bitten red lips was the thing he wanted to see before the sweet release of death overtook him. Viktor lifted his hips slightly, to give a bit more push for his mate, a delicious moan bubbled from the Omega had filled the Alpha with a dangerous pride. Pride of knowing that his Omega trusted him this way. Pride in knowing that he was the only one who could tear this man apart and put him back together again. The same way this man has done more times than Viktor was willing to count.

Suddenly, Viktor felt Yuuri shaking. The scent of arousal enveloped him like a nice winter blanket. Yuuri let out a small whimper as he painted their stomachs with his orgasm. Viktor smiled as he felt Yuuri clench around him. He couldn’t help the warmth that overflowed him as he saw Yuuri resting his head on his chest. Viktor let him stay like that for who knows how long. He slowly rocked Yuuri, hoping that he would catch up. He stopped when he started to see the discomfort on his mate’s face. Viktor knew that Yuuri had a little too much to drink. He did too. Viktor wasn’t going to force it if his mate was done.

The Alpha chuckled as he realized that Yuuri had fallen asleep. Carefully he pulled away from his lover, not wanting to wake him as he made his way to the bathroom. He moved as softly as he could, thankful for the years of dance that allowed him to be as silent as a mouse as he made his way to the restroom. He grabbed a washcloth and turned on warm water before he began cleaning himself. He inspected his body in the mirror, blotches red and angry littered his body. Scratches that he knew would stand out strongly tomorrow all over his shoulders. He smiled brightly, knowing that his Omega claimed him so thoroughly. He couldn’t tear his eyes off his reflection. He enjoyed how he looked right now. Hair completely ruffled up. Lips puffed out slightly. 

The Alpha left the washcloth in the sink, completely submerged in warm water. He made his way to the kitchen as he grabbed a glass and filled with water. He grabbed another cup for himself and downed the water instantly before he made his way back over to the bathroom, cup in hand. He grabbed the washcloth and rang it out a bit. Viktor made his way back over to the room, a soft smile spreading across his lips as he saw Yuuri resting.

Carefully, Viktor placed the water over to the bed stand on Yuuri’s bedside. He took off the glasses his Omega was wearing and gently placed them on the table. He put the cup of water for his Omega by the bedside table before he started cleaning his lover’s skin. His mate never really could handle his drink. Probably one of the few times that Yuuri’s stamina would leave him. But that wasn’t important. Viktor would forever feel blessed. His two Ls were in his hands. And they were one and the same. Yuuri Katsuki.


End file.
